


Those you belong to

by Covenyt2950



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Polyamory, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Vade Maecum, possessive pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covenyt2950/pseuds/Covenyt2950
Summary: Alyssa is dead. Jack is trying to save her. But Midnight didn't leave, he took over Jack's body again and he won't let him go this time, even if it kills the human. It remains to be seen whether the pack will be the same after that.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Jack Morton, Lilith Bathory/Hamish Duke, Lilith Bathory/Jack Morton, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke/Jack Morton, Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke, Randall Carpio/Jack Morton
Comments: 50
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my first the order fic and I had this idea after the second episode of the second season because honestly, I loved Jack as Midnight's champion even if I like Silverback, so I wanted to know how would be to write them if Jack had two hides inside of him and survived. This is also a poly pack fic bc I ship all of them since the first season and really wanted to explore their dynamic, even more, the alpha/beta/omega aspects, although this won't be an a/b/o fic.
> 
> I want to thank my sweet beta, an amazing person that always support me and helped me a lot of times, I'm just really lucky to have her in my life. This is her Tumblr: feministfandomgeek, and her ao3 account: Wren_ofthewildwood. Please, give her a lot of love!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters, they all belong to Netflix.

Chapter 1

Jack's pov

“Bye, Jack,” Alyssa said with a sad look as she removed her hand from his face, turning and picking up her backpack. She walked towards the door, the sound of each of her footsteps echoing through the room. 

Jack sighed as he could only watch her go and think about how it was probably best for her, for both of them, even if letting her go would tear his heart in half. He loved Alyssa, with all her flaws, but he couldn't remain divided between his pack and her.

He couldn't ignore the way his heart beat faster when Randall smiled, how he loved Lilith's rude and murderous attitude that only served as an attempt to hide her love for them, and the way that Hamish's presence and smell made him feel comfortable and safe.

Jack not only loved his pack, but every part of him needed them, and he knew that if he had to decide between them and her, he would no longer be able to choose her. Silverback had left clear signs of this every time he was close to Alysa and it felt wrong because he wasn’t with his pack. 

So, maybe it was for the best, but it didn't stop Jack from opening his mouth to say something that Silverback sent signs that he would regret.

But as soon as Alyssa opened the door, Jack saw Midnight standing and snarling in front of her, his smell permeating the room like a cloud of hate before he grabbed Alyssa and bit her throat. No, no, no.

“No!!” Jack shouted in despair as he ran towards the door, his world seeming to collapse the moment Midnight threw Alyssa's body aside and walked away. He didn't even bother to go after Midnight, running straight for Alyssa, who was lying on her back on the floor with a large wound at the base of her throat, choking on her own blood. 

Jack knelt beside her and put his hand on the back of her neck, carefully lifting her head and holding her hand. “Alyssa. Alyssa,” He called her name in panic as she gasped and her features contorted from shock to pain. 

And Jack didn't know what to do, couldn't remember a spell that could heal a wound so big caused by a werewolf, but the sound of approaching steps told him that there was someone that should know. “Vera, help her,” Jack asked, looking between her and Alyssa's face. 

“I... can't, I don't…” Vera stuttered and stared at her hands, for the first time since he met her, she looked helpless. “Please!” He shouted, even though he was aware that she couldn't do any spell without her powers, but the fear of losing Alyssa was fucking with his mind. 

“Alyssa, you have to return Vera's magic,” Jack looked into the eyes of the woman he loved and begged, but she just kept panting with quick wet breaths and choking more and more. It was the only way to save her and they were running out of time, she had to do this. He couldn’t lose her, not like that.

“Alyssa? You have to return her magic,” Jack pleaded desperately, watching the light leave Alyssa's eyes as he listened to her heart stop beating, his instincts telling him that she was going to die. “No, Alyssa!” He whimpered in panic when he smelled death coming from her and watched her eyes go dull, lifeless. 

“No, no!” Tears streamed down Jack's face as he pressed his forehead to her face, gently and affectionately rubbing her cheek. “Alyssa. Alyssa,” Jack whispered her name, sadness and pain hitting him in waves until he heard a familiar growl, which made his blood boil. Midnight. 

Jack looked up and saw that Midnight had returned and was controlling the body of a very naked Gabrielle in a half-transformation, staring at Jack intently and ignoring Vera who was standing but leaning heavily against the wall behind him.

Silverback growled inside his mind, making him want to tear Midnight apart and take revenge, even though he would long to die to get rid of the pain of hurting one of his own. Jack snarled fiercely, challenging him to a battle even though he was still crying, baring his sharp fangs as his eyes sparkled, anger, grief, and sadness crashing inside him.

But as soon as Jack moved to attack, Midnight jumped on him and left Gabrielle's body, the black hide surrounding and taking over his body in the blink of an eye before he realized what was going on. Then everything went black.

Jack woke up feeling like shit, every part of his body ached and his mind felt like a complete mess, and as if all of that wasn't bad enough, he felt a metallic and acidic taste rising up his throat.  _ Shit _ .

He opened his eyes and sat up abruptly, turning his body to the side and digging his fingers into dirt and grass as he vomited the contents of his stomach and a great deal of blood, his eyes watering and burning. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jack cursed in a hoarse voice, spitting out the disgusting traces of blood and bile in his mouth before focusing his eyes on his surroundings and crawling away from the pool of vomit, ignoring the way his head throbbed to lean his back against the big rock behind him.

Jack took a deep breath and wiped the dirt off his hand on his jeans, looking around and recognizing the damn place he was in. “Not again,” He said wearily when he realized he was in that forest inside his head, feeling unshed tears fill his eyes as he remembered what had happened to Alyssa and why he was here.

She had died, because of him, just as it had happened in that Hall of Fear hallucination.

“Ah!” Jack cried out in pain and threw his head back when he felt a burning sensation in his chest and abdomen, he closed his eyes tightly as pure agony overloaded his nerves for a few seconds. As soon as his suffering started to become less agonizing, Jack gasped and brought his hands to the edge of his shirt, slowly and carefully lifting it. 

“What the fuck...?” He questioned, frightened and confused to see huge claw marks all over his torso, wide and careless wounds as if they had been made from the inside out. The moment he saw it, a new wave of bloodshot up his throat and Jack turned his head to the side.

He vomited another large rush of blood, making his ears ring and sudden dizziness come over him. When it no longer looked like he was going to pass out and fall face down in the pool of his own blood, which would be fucking disgusting, Jack wiped the blood off his lips with his jacket sleeve, crawling away from the pool and resting his forehead on the stone.

Jack breathed heavily with his eyes closed, his chest and abdomen still had deep open wounds with blood running from them that burned and hurt like hell, and he felt like a bus had run over him, but he ignored it all. He had to focus on trying to take his mind off the shit his body was feeling at that moment because he knew that none of this was real, just the fact that maybe he was dying, and it didn't seem to matter that much anymore.

“Not maybe, you're certainly dying, Jack. And quickly,” A familiar voice said in a dispassionate tone above him, causing Jack to lift his head and slowly open his eyes. “Oh... hey, Professor,” Jack greeted wearily, giving a dry smile. “I see that you're still around. I thought it wouldn't happen again after last time.” 

“Well, you can’t stop causing problems for yourself and I don't really have anywhere else to go. But you do, you cannot die yet,” Professor shrugged and looked at the forest just before two roars echoed from there. Jack flinched and groaned in pain as wild growls and fighting noises - which he recognized as belonging to Silverback and Midnight - came from among the trees. 

He gasped, feeling like his being was being split in half while the animal noises continued until everything was silent and he choked on something, which turned out to be more blood when the scarlet liquid flooded his mouth and he started to suffocate with it. Jack fell sideways on the earth, throwing up again and coughing up the traces of blood that remained in his throat. He sighed when he managed to breathe properly again. 

He didn't mind dying, but it hurt so much and it would really suck if he died like this. Jack wanted his pack, he wished that at least they were with him, comforting and helping him through it. But they weren't there, Alyssa had died because of him, and now he was alone with a psychopathic werewolf and an introverted one fighting, and with the illusion of the Professor he had murdered standing by. 

Karma was a bitch.

Turning on his back, he grimaced and clenched his teeth to contain a cry of pain at the sensation of more claws opening his skin from the inside out, this time in his arms. “Fuck!” Jack cursed through his agony, seeing his Professor crouch over his head and look at him with pity. 

“C’mon, Professor, just tell me what the hell is going on. I know I'm dying and Midnight can be a vengeful shit whenever he wants, but why is Silverback fighting him again? And what happened to them?” Jack asked in a pleading tone, at least wanting to know why he had to die in such a brutal way before that happened.

“It's simple, Jack, Midnight is back to try to take what he thinks is his. He believes you made the wrong choice, and if he isn't able to get what he wants this time, he would rather you die in the process than let Silverback have you,” The Professor explained with a shrug, wrinkling his nose at the pool of blood.

Oh, incredible, he’d managed to get the attention of the psychopathic werewolf. 

“So, it was really about the fact that I broke up with him after all,” Jack snorted with a little smile as he struggled with his confusion. “But Midnight hates me, so why does he want me back? Besides, I made my fucking choice, he has no right to say anything about it”.

“Well, he doesn't hate you, but he does hate that you're lying to yourself and doing stupid things. And he isn’t wrong about that,” Professor said and Jack rolled his eyes, knowing full well how much he had to hear from Midnight about being a dumbass. 

“There was no wrong choice, you told me so!” He grunted impatiently, breathing heavily and screaming in pain when he felt another wave of claw cuts tearing him from the inside out again, this time on his legs. Oh, shit, it was getting worse. Jack knew it and could feel that the next time he threw up, he would probably vomit his guts along with the rest of his blood. 

_ What a beautiful way to die _ , he thought sarcastically and bitterly.

“You are right, and there is not. But there is a reason that Midnight chose you too, and it wasn't because he isn’t really exigent,” Professor said with humor and put his hands under Jack's shoulders, but before he could protest, the older man pulled him over to the rock and placed him on his back on it, ignoring his groans of agony.

“Sorry, Jack, but we don't have much time, they'll kill you soon,” Professor apologized and he murmured a "no problem", deeply immersed in his pain. “Hey, pay attention to me,” The illusion ordered as he held Jack's cheek, making him lift his head and look at the man in front of him, no matter how sick and dizzy he felt. 

“You chose Silverback because he was what you wanted to be, but you can't say that all that murderous rage and need for your pack just came from Midnight. A hide can't completely change who its host is, just increase the parts of you that it relates to most, and that's what Silverback and Midnight did,” Professor explained hastily, constantly glancing worriedly at the forest. “And when you rejected Midnight, you tried to deny the part of yourself that you hesitate to accept, that's why he hates you for it. It was also for this reason that he killed Alyssa because she distances you from who you should be with and protect. Your pack, Jack”.

Then it was true that Alyssa's death was his fault, he caused all this and Midnight had only brought the consequences of his actions. Hmm, he really was an idiot.

“So, what am I supposed to do, reject Silverback and accept Midnight to save myself?” Jack questioned without his usual wit. He didn’t want to choose Midnight. He had become attached to Silverback and was still hurt by Midnight for what he had done, even though he now knew it was all his fault and that the psychopathic wolf wasn’t wrong about him denying the part of himself that he didn’t like.

“No, Jack, you have a choice, but you don't have to decide between one or the other, okay? You never did.” He saw his Professor grinning through his blurred vision, blood wetting his lips and dripping from his mouth. His mind was clouded and his thoughts confused, Jack couldn't understand what his Professor wanted from him. If he didn't have to choose between Silverback and Midnight, then what? 

“You have to accept everything you are, Jack,” Professor said seriously, taking his hand off his cheek and getting up, the older man stepped away from him and stopped three feet away. “And then the rest is up to them.” 

Jack struggled to lift his head and focus his eyes, seeing the large shapes of Silverback and Midnight in front of him, one on either side of his Professor. The two werewolves were breathing heavily and had claw marks and bites strewn across their bodies, blood dripping from the wounds on the creatures' gray and black fur. 

They looked like shit, just like Jack. 

Silverback was looking at him with a calm, almost gentle look, if that was possible, while Midnight had that murderous look in his eyes that looked like he wanted to take and destroy Jack. Fucking psychopathic werewolf, he thought when he finally understood what his Professor meant.

"I'm really going to have to put up with you two, right?" Jack asked rhetorically. Deciding to leave them inside him would be a hell of a headache but he needed to do that. 

He needed to accept all parts of himself if he wanted to go back to his pack and make sure Alyssa's death hadn't been in vain. She made mistakes and made bad decisions, but she always wanted to do what she thought was right. 

And that was what Jack would do.

"Fine... you already know my choice, Professor," Jack choked defeatedly on the little breath left in his lungs, spitting blood on his clothes in the process. 

He managed to see his Professor smiling through his half-closed eyes, Silverback and Midnight looked up and howled together.  That was enough for Jack to give up trying to stay awake and let his head fall forward, feeling a familiar energy flow through his body when darkness engulfed him.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm really sorry for making you wait for so long but I had a busy month with a lot of essays and online tests, and also, working😓. But here I am with the second chapter, that I hope you all like!
> 
> I want to explain some stuff before(again): Like I said before, this isn’t an a/b/o au, but since I'm going to explore the pack dynamics, the characters will sometimes refer to each other as alpha, betas or omega, hope this doesn't bother you. 
> 
> Also, I know I let you down and took a hundred years to post this, but thanks for all the kudos and comments, so please leave your opinion, constructive criticism or compliments (just no hate, please) they mean a lot to me and motivates me to keep writing.
> 
> I thank my sweet beta, an amazing person that always support me and helped me a lot of times, I'm just really lucky to have her in my life. This is her Tumblr: feministfandomgeek, and her ao3 account: Wren_ofthewildwood. Please, give her a lot of love!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters, they all belong to Netflix.

Chapter 2

Hamish's pov

Hamish ran through the Order's corridors, following the strong smell of blood and Midnight's scent, he was motivated by the feeling that something had happened to Jack. 

Tundra was agitated, sending feelings of concern and protectiveness into his mind, his instincts being clear about one of the members of his pack needing Hamish. 

And he had to get there in time this time.

Around the corner, Hamish came upon a vision he did not expect. Gabrielle was lying on her back, naked and unconscious and three feet from Jack, who was sitting with his head down and his torso hunched, his hair covering his face. 

Alyssa's body was in Jack's lap, with a large open wound on her neck, which had certainly been caused by a werewolf. But there was no heartbeat coming from her. She was certainly the source of the smell of death that was beginning to permeate the place.

He took a step toward Jack, his first instinct being to check and care for his omega, who seemed to be unconscious. But he just couldn't leave Gabrielle like that, not when she was now one of them too.

Hamish took off his waistcoat as he approached quickly, placing it on Gabrielle's body and taking in the difference in the witch's scent. 

_ Midnight is no longer in her. _ He thought and headed worriedly toward Jack, stopping when he heard the sound of Vera's footsteps. A part of him was happy to see the Grand Magus but Tundra growled internally at her presence.

'Hamish... I have my magic back," She sighed relieved with a smile on her face, her expression changing to concern when she looked at Alyssa's body. 

"I can save her and help him, come with me," Vera ordered as she walked towards Jack and Alyssa, but before she could reach at least three feet, Hamish held her right wrist.

"Do not move" Hamish asked more gently than Tundra wanted, seeing a drop of blood fall between Jack's lips and smelling a strange scent coming from him. Every part of him wanted to immediately go to Jack, help and care for him, but something was very wrong and even Tundra seemed to be agitated.

"Midnight, he’s inside him again, isn't he?" Hamish said without looking at Vera, but seeing out of the corner of his eyes her features changed from confusion to understanding.

"Yes. He attacked Alyssa and then Jack. Why?" She questioned, her gaze going from Hamish to Jack and Alyssa. 

It was happening again, Jack had Silverback and Midnight fighting for him inside his body and he was dying because of it. Shit, screw the feeling that something was different about his omega, Jack needed him.

"Don't approach, he could be dangerous," Hamish warned Vera gently, knowing that she hated being ordered by anyone. As soon as she nodded, he released her wrist and leaned on one knee beside Jack. 

"Jack," Hamish whispered and softly cupped his cheeks, lifting his head up and finally revealing his face completely. There were dark bags under Jack's eyes and blood coming out of his mouth, running down his chin and throat as spasms passed over his body. 

He had to help Jack, but he didn't know how. Taking Silverback out of Jack had almost killed him once, and with an internal battle going on inside the other, Hamish had no idea if trying to remove any of the hides could make the situation even worse.

However, he didn't have to think about it too much because shortly afterwards Jack's eyes opened, his irises shining a strong blue as he bared his fangs and hos claws grew, an angry growl coming out of his mouth.

"Midnight," Hamish whispered but the other werewolf ignored him, causing him to look behind him and back at his packmate as he realized that Midnight was looking at Vera with a murderous look. 

"Shit," Hamish cursed and quickly backed away from Midnight, getting up quickly and preparing for the attack he knew would come when Midnight snarled and rose.

The other werewolf jumped towards Vera who was right behind Hamish, but Hamish faced Midnight and grabbed him by the forearms, using all his strength to throw them both to the ground. For that reason, he ended up on his back on the floor with his Midnight on top of him, protecting him from impact but still holding him firmly. 

Midnight didn't take it very well and growled angrily, trying to get free of his grip to attack Vera, but Hamish didn't let him and pulled Midnight down.

"Leave, Vera!" Hamish shouted at the Grand Magus, who was preparing to use some spell on Midnight that made Tundra snarl protectively inside him. "I’ll deal with him and you call my pack. Now go, please!" Hamish stated, practically begging, his priority was Midnight and Jack and he couldn't worry about Vera while trying to contain and help his omega.

Fortunately, Vera seemed to understand that this was the pack's business and stopped the spell, walking backwards towards the corridor but not before shooting back some parting words. 

"I'll be back in ten minutes and if you can’t get him under control, I will, Hamish," Vera warned with a scolding but concerned expression, making both Midnight and Tundra growl. 

His hide was less agitated when the Grand Magus left, unlike Midnight who struggled even more against Hamish's grip on his forearms and bared his teeth at him, using Jack's body to apparently defy his dominion. 

Which he wouldn't allow. 

Quickly turning their bodies until Midnight was under him, Hamish placed his hand on his omega's throat, holding it tightly and letting his own claws grow as his eyes sparkled and he showed his fangs.

"Enough, Midnight!" Hamish growled deeply in his alpha voice, causing the other werewolf's hands on his wrist to stop trying to break free of his grip.

_ Finally _ , he thought and sighed when Midnight took a quick breath and seemed to be calming down, the gleam of hatred in his eyes fading as Jack looked back in control. However, he celebrated victory too soon because before he was able to process it, the color of his omega's irises changed from a strong blue to an intense gray and he was hitting his back against the wall.

Hamish was slightly bewildered by the impact but remained standing, soon feeling a hand holding his neck and seeing Silverback in front of him. But the other werewolf didn't squeeze his neck or growl at him, just stood still.

"You have- to help them, Tundra," Silverback said with a grimace of effort and gasping breaths, staring into his eyes as if he was really talking to his hide. But before Hamish corrected his identity as he did with Midnight, his omega's body returned to normal and his eyes rolled back before closing, falling on Hamish.

He quickly put his left hand on Jack's lower back and pulled his body against his chest, gently holding the back of his neck and closing his eyes. Hamish could hear his Jack's heartbeat as his possessive side that came from Tundra purred, the word  _ mine, mine, mine, _ resonating in his mind.

Hamish was always sure to put that feeling of wanting to possess and claim the members of his pack in the back of his mind. But with Jack in his arms, breathing and safe again, he couldn't help but let this unwanted part of him take over for a few moments.

After letting his Jack's presence reassure him, he knelt slowly and tenderly pressed Jack's cheek against his left shoulder, unshed tears in his eyes. His omega was so close to death again, too close. 

Hamish didn't know what he would do if Jack had died this time. He knew it was the future of his pack and himself to die for the cause, but he would never forgive himself for letting this happen to any of them when he could have done something.

Jack's face was pale and his lips a little bit blue, but that wasn't what worried Hamish, it was the fact that both Midnight and Silverback were still inside him. 

It had almost killed his omega before, when Jack wasn't even able to transform and was constantly fainting, but just a few minutes ago the two hides were able to take control of his body. 

He had no idea if that was a good sign or not, because even though Silverback said that apparently both Midnight and Jack needed him, he didn't know if there was much left of his pack member with two hides inside him.

But he didn't have time to think about it because he soon smelled the rest of his pack and their footsteps approaching down the hall. Blinking away his tears, he looked away from Jack and looked at Randall and Lilith, who stopped as they passed the corner of the hall. 

"Jack!" The two said at the same time with a worried tone, running towards where he was and crouching down on either side of him. 

"What did the idiot get into this time?" Lilith grunted angrily, but Hamish knew her well enough to know that she was angrier about Jack's situation than with him.

"Dude, he smells weird. I don't know if it’s bad weird or good weird, but he does. And there’s something different about him. What happened, Hamish?" Randall asked. He stroked Jack's hair worriedly, as if trying to comfort the omega even with him unconscious.

"We don't have time for that, we need to take Jack to the den," Hamish said and Randall gave him a sad look while Lilith looked upset, making him think of what Randall had told her. 

He would never forget how Jack and Randall tried so brazenly to make him take that potion because they thought he would refuse to help them. But he knew that he had given them reason for it more than once, and it destroyed him inside, because it was his fault.

"Look, all you need to know for now is that Midnight killed Alyssa and left Gabrielle. He and Silverback are in Jack's body again and the last time this happened, he almost died. That's why we need to take him to the den and find a way to help him," Hamish explained quickly, turning his Jack's head a little so they could see the blood on his lips and chin. 

"I’ll explain better when we get there. It's not safe here," Hamish promised, causing Randall to smile and Lilith to give him a "That's obvious" look.

"Don't worry, we’ve got you too, buddy," Randall nodded and gave Hamish's arm a light smack, then turning his attention to the omega who curled up more against Hamish. 

"Okay, we also don't have time for this, so..." Lilith snorted and stood up, crossing her arms. "What is the plan? Do we leave Gabrielle here or can we use her to take Midnight out of Jack? Time can be everything when it comes to magic".

"No, it wouldn't do any good to take her," Hamish reasoned and moved one arm behind Jack's shoulders and another under the back of his knees, nodding for Randall to step away before getting up and easily lifting him bride-style. 

"This is the second time that Midnight has chosen Jack as his champion. And it doesn't look like he's going to give up this time. We have to find another way to take Midnight off him," Hamish explained and felt Tundra growl inside him, a feeling of unhappiness coming from his hide and making him gasp for a second. 

He didn't know why Tundra didn't like what he said, but he would have to find out later.

"Randall, go ahead and get the car. Lilith and I will be right behind you," Hamish ordered and Randall nodded in understanding, whispering playfully "Okay, Ham-sandwich" and running towards the hall. 

Ugh, Randall really needed to stop with the nicknames.

"Lilith, get the Vade Maecum," Hamish said and put Jack's head against his shoulder, pointing his head at Alyssa's body. "We can't leave it here and it could be useful to help Jack".

"Wasn't it destroyed? It looks like while I was in hell I lost a lot more than what Randall told me" She sighed tiredly and turned, walking over to Alyssa's body and crouching down to pick up the book, but not before stopping for a few seconds and watching the blonde witch's face. 

Hamish was well aware that Lilith could hate Alyssa for the things she did. But he also knew that she loved more intensely than she ever admitted, and a part of her still cared about Alyssa even if not enough to end her hatred for her.

"I have it, let's go now," Lilith said after standing up abruptly and holding the Vade Maecum with her right hand, going ahead and only allowing Hamish to catch a glimpse of her sad and angry expression. 

He didn't comment on it and walked after her, knowing that his beta had also went ahead to protect him and Jack from possible threats. It was her specialty.

They advanced to the exit of the temple and found Vera there, standing with her arms crossed. As soon as she turned to them, Lilith stood protectively beside Hamish in an attack position, but Vera ignored Lilith, her eyes only for Hamish. 

"Hamish. No," She said firmly, and he didn't even need to ask to know what she was talking about. 

"Vera, we'll talk later and you can curse me as much as you like. But I have to go now," Hamish argued decisively, feeling Tundra scratching at his mind to transform but leaving it as a last resort, however much he didn't want to hurt Vera.

"Alright, you can go…" The Grand Magus said exasperatedly, moving her hand and making the big door open. 

They walked to the exit with Lilith still flanking at his side but when they were about to go through the door, Vera's voice echoed from behind them. "But I'll be waiting for you here tomorrow, Hamish, so don't let me down".

"When have I?" Hamish glanced at Vera before continuing, leaving directly through the middle of the campus. 

"Hmm, Randall told me about it but I didn't believe it right away," Lilith commented with an amused snort as they descended the stairs, ignoring the few looks that some of the students were giving them as well as Hamish. 

Well, it's not like they haven't seen anything stranger.

"What do you mean?" Hamish asked confused and analyzed the faces around him, protectively pulling his Jacka's body even more tightly against his as he felt his instincts scream for him to keep Jack from any human or witch on campus who might be a threat. 

It was irrational, but he had learned that prevention was better than regret.

"You and Vera. Really, Hamish? How? Why?" Lilith asked with a disgusted expression and raised eyebrows, pushing a guy aside who was about to run into Hamish. Normally, he would scold her for that but now he was satisfied that she had done it.

"This isn't the right time for this, Lilith, but for your information Vera is a smart, beautiful and incredible woman, she's just... complicated," Hamish said exasperated even though Tundra snarled in his head revolted about his words, then seeing Randall sat in the driver seat of the car waiting for them.

"Okay, forget about it, I prefer not to know" Lilith made a face and opened the car's rear door for him. Hamish came in, holding Jack's head so it wouldn't hit something and carefully sitting on the seat, arranging his omega's body so that his forehead was against his shoulder and his arm held Jack's waist.

The car ride to the den passed in a blur, the sound of Randall and Lilith talking on the front seats relaxing Hamish's protectiveness instincts as he concentrated on Jack's steady heartbeat. The car stopped and finally his attention shifted from Jack to his betas. 

"Randall, get my bed ready so I can put Jack there. Lilith, I need you to look around for any threats. Now that everyone in the Order knows where we live, anyone can be around" Hamish asked and they nodded in response, Lilith with a smirk before walking towards the forest and Randall with a grin on his face, probably because they were all back here again. 

Just like before and how Hamish knew Randall missed. He really had fucked up with some things.

Hamish watched his omega's face and held his breath because of the way Jack frowned, a sign that he was waking up.

"Hey… Jack" He whispered softly, not quite sure what to say or what to prepare for when Jack opened his eyes but didn't move his head from his shoulder.

"Hamish" Jack said as if his name was a lifeline and clenched his teeth, one eye glowing a strong blue and the other an intense gray. 

"No, no... Hamish. I can't… control them. Please, I can't" Jack begged and gasped, Hamish felt his hands grabbing his dress shirt, his teeth and nails starting to become fangs and claws. 

"Shhh, Jack, I'm here" Hamish held his cheek with his right hand, looking deeply into his omega's eyes and letting Tundra take some control. 

"I got you, Jack, calm down" Hamish growled steadily, having the desired effect when the transformation stopped and Jack sighed with relief. But before he could talk to him actually, his eyes rolled back and his arms went limp, causing his hands to loosen Hamish's dress shirt.

For a moment, Hamish panicked and wondered if what he had done had only made Jack's situation worse, but Tundra began to purr and Jack's body instinctively cowered against him. 

_ Mine. Mine. _ It echoed through his mind as he sighed with relief, burying his nose in Jack's hair and letting his sweet scent make him rethink the way that brought them here.

He was aware that he had let himself be carried away by The Order and his respect, affection and admiration for Vera, but he still loved Lilith, Randall and Jack in ways he had failed to demonstrate. 

They were his pack, his family, and when he ran his fingertips lightly over Jack's right cheek and felt anguish at seeing him like that, he realized even more that he had done a bad job as their leader. 

As their alpha. 

Because that's what he was, and he should have taken it more seriously because then it wouldn't have resulted in so much suffering for them.

And now more than ever, Hamish would need to be the alpha his pack needed. Nothing mattered more than that, not even The Order or Vera, they were his responsibility and he had neglected that long enough.

"Don't worry, Jack, I will be better. This time, I will be who you all need" Hamish promised to both his unconscious omega and himself, feeling for the first time in a long time that he was making the right decision not only for himself, but for his pack.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!😊  
> Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter but real life is killing me so I'm trying to find time and mental health to write my fics, I hope you understand. But that doesn't mean I will stop writing it, no, I just may take more time to post the chapters but I promise it will worth it. 
> 
> I want to thank you for all the kudos and comments, they are so important to me, so please leave your opinion, doubts, constructive criticism or compliments (just no hate, please), they are what motivates me to keep writing.
> 
> I also thank my sweet beta, an amazing person that always support me and helped me a lot of times, I'm just really lucky to have her in my life. This is her Tumblr: feministfandomgeek, and her ao3 account: Wren_ofthewildwood. Please, give her a lot of love!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters, they all belong to Netflix

Chapter 3

Jack's pov

"Oh, shit" Jack groaned tiredly when his conscience started to come back, realizing that he was lying on something soft with a familiar, soothing smell. It was comforting in a way he hadn't felt before.

But at the same time, he felt like he had been hit by a fucking truck. 

Sighing deeply, Jack blinked and tried to focus his eyes on the environment around him, slowly sitting up and moaning in pain as he felt his head throb and all his body ache. He looked around and frowned, seeing that he was in Hamish's room in the den. 

_ Why am I here? _ He asked himself mentally, ignoring how happy a part of him felt about being in his alpha's room. Hamish liked his privacy and they all knew it, so that's why Jack had never been here since he got into the pack. 

He understood, really, but in the past, knowing that others had come here and he didn't, made him feel... isolated. 

Sensing his headache getting more intense, he put his hand on his head and made a face, then seeing flashes of why he felt like crap. _Alyssa. Midnight. Silverback. Professor._

"Fuck me" He swore wearily and smiled bitterly, already regretting having chosen the two werewolves again. 

"I'd love to as you already know, buddy, but I don't think Hamish would approve" Jack heard Randall's playful voice coming from his right, turning his head and seeing the beta standing with a brilliant smile.

"Idiot" Jack grunted exasperatedly and rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushing a little as always with Randall's jokes. That a part of him wished weren't jokes, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

His answer just made his friend's smile grow as he ran up to him and climbed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his torso strongly in a way that Jack could never help but like. 

_ Hugging Randall was always like snuggling up with a big puppy. _ Jack thought and allowed himself to put his hands on the beta's back, leaning his head against the junction of his shoulder and neck. He contained a groan of pain, not wanting Randall to pull away, ignoring how much something so good still hurt. 

Fucking ironic taking into account how he tried to deny to himself that he loved when Randall did that.

"We're worried, you know. You weren't waking up" Randall whispered sadly, concern and fear exhaling from him in a way that was messing with Jack's instincts, the two werewolves inside him showing signs of life. 

He wanted to take care of his friend, comfort him, show that he was at his side. That Randall was his, his pack. A part of him wanted this so badly. But he contained it. 

"Don't worry, Randall, I'm fine," He reassured his friend, more like he lied to him, but Jack truly didn't want his pack to suffer because of him. Alyssa already had, and he had made his choice and would need to accept the consequences.

They separated and Randall sat next to him, putting his arm around his shoulders with his usual excitement and casualness, as if he couldn't stand still or away from Jack. But he saw beyond that, there was a gleam of concern in Randall's eyes that Jack wanted to remove even though it warmed his heart.

"I'm serious, I'm okay," He continued and snorted "Or as much as I can be with Midnight inside me," Jack played but with a bitter smile, strangely being able to immediately feel Midnight's irritation when he tried to suppress the feelings that came from him.

What he failed miserably with Randall's next words. 

"No worries, we'll find a way to get him or Silverback out of you without any near death experience this time," The beta said humorously.

Then it all happened like a camera flash, Jack's vision and mind went white for a moment and he felt Midnight and Silverback tearing from inside him for control. When Jack regained some consciousness, he found himself straddling the beta's hip with one hand holding his hands above his head and the other on his throat, his claws showing while his fangs were bare.

He tried to back away, but it was like he was a spectator in his own body. Even Silverback was sending signals to him stand still, as if he wanted to tell him to let Midnight do his thing. 

Only Jack didn't want to, but neither werewolves listened to him as usual. 

"He is ours, Greybeard" Clearly Midnight, being a fucking possessive and stupid bastard, snarled at the other werewolf's face. "Don't you dare to do anything about it!".

"Wow, Jack. Calm down, buddy. I won't try anything, chill" Randall said calmly but with a confused and worried expression, not trying to break free but probably starting to be concerned about his behavior. 

"How can we be so sure that you won't try to take one of us out?" Midnight asked suspiciously and frowned, his claws scraping the skin over Randall's carotid artery. 

_ Shit, Midnight, if you hurt him it'll be me who'll throw you both out. _ Jack snarled inside his head, feeling like Silverback was pulling him down on his own body in warning. And he thought the two hides hated each other but now they seemed to be working together. 

Jack really had some shitty luck.

"If this is what Jack wants then I won't ever hurt him by trying. Hamish said it was killing him, and we couldn't let that happen. We... we can't lose him" Randall answered honestly, with a small reassuring but sad grin. 

Jack couldn't help but reflect his friend's smile internally at knowing that his pack was trying to help him, although not being able to relax until Midnight stopped threatening Randall's life.

For a second he felt like he was on the edge of a cliff, Midnight's emotions too turbulent for him to know what he would do. 

"You've always been a good beta, Greybeard" Midnight smiled almost lovingly and let go of Randall's hands, patting his head before getting off him and rising. 

Jack sighed internally and thought that finally the sociopathic werewolf would let him take control of his body back, but he was wrong. Midnight headed for the door and left the room, and the noise of Randall getting up and walking behind him quickly didn't stop him.

_ What the fuck? _ Jack thought, forcing his mind against those of the two werewolves but only making Midnight growl in annoyance while Jack felt a severe headache. Fuck, Professor didn't tell him that he would be treated like shit when he accepted this bullshit.

"Hey, wait for me, buddy" Randall said and followed him up the stairs, his scent still exuding concern. 

"Too slow" Midnight grunted impatiently and grabbed the back of Randall's neck, pulling him with him as he went down the stairs. Randall was startled but didn't back down, probably used to it since Jack had seen Lilith do this to him several times. 

"Oh, my name is Randall, I'm not Greybeard. I mean, Greybeard is inside me - that's weird to say- but I'm not him, you know" His friend rambled on with a hesitant smile but allowed himself to be taken to the living room, where they stopped and Midnight released him.

"You're not going to freak out again with Hamish, are you?" Randall hesitantly asked him, but their attention soon went to Hamish who was coming from the basement.

"Jack" Hamish whispered and smiled relieved, making Jack forget his headache and feel an overwhelming urge to hug him. He didn't know where Lilith was but he felt her close and now just wanted to hug her. Even if he was hit after. 

"Tundra" Midnight faced Hamish with disappointment and something else. "You've been acting too much like Silverback. You all are lucky that I'm back".

Jack didn't know why Midnight continued to refer to his friends by the names of their hides, but it felt like he really was speaking directly to them and not his to hir friends. As if he knew the hides were hearing.

"My name is Hamish, Midnight" Hamish snarled and crossed his arms, walking up to him with a frown of concern and confusion. 

"And where's Jack? I want to talk to him" His alpha asked in a calm but firm tone, making Jack feel for a second that Midnight was going to give in. That Jack would be able tell everything that happened to Hamish and to at least this time, let his pack comfort and take care of everything for him. 

And not all of those feelings seemed to come from himself. 

However, the anger he always felt from the vengeful werewolf, like a constant flame that kept burning, increased in a snap of fingers.

"Why? So that you can argue with him to take me off? Not this time" Midnight snarled and faced Hamish, who growled back in a threatening tone that Jack knew well, "Enough, Midnight! You hurt Jack before and you're doing that again. I won't let it happen!"

"I tried to get rid of Jack because he was being bad for the pack and you're too weak to do what was necessary" Midnight snapped, causing Hamish to clench his teeth. 

"But... Jack did the right thing this time. He chose  _ ME _ and Silverback, he's not dying anymore" Midnight said smugly, as if Jack hadn't practically been coerced into it. That thought gave him a twinge of pain in the back of his head. 

"Wow, does that mean Jack is really going to be a two-headed werewolf? You can only be kidding me, I need to see this" Randall commented excitedly from behind him and Jack rolled his eyes internally. Of course that was the possibility his friend would focus on.

"I don't believe you. You killed Alyssa just hours ago, Midnight, Jack wouldn't accept you and Silverback. That isn't even possible. He can't have two werewolves inside him," Hamish said acidly, the mention of her name making Jack shudder and close his eyes for a moment to try to ward off the sadness. 

The worst thing was that Midnight wasn't lying, he really chose him too. His girlfriend's killer. And Jack had accepted him anyway, because a part of him wanted him back, felt connected to him. How could he?

"Whether any of you believe it or not, I'm not leaving this time. Not without killing Jack before" Midnight threatened and his eyes flashed as he bared his fangs, a smirk on his face, "And this time, he'll remain dead".

As soon as he finished speaking, Hamish snapped and half transformed, grabbing his throat and pushing him against the wall. It was like that day, but Hamish looked even angrier, their faces so close that they breathed the same air while his alpha stared at him with pure fury. 

"Okay, guys, c'mon" Randall said apprehensively and approached them from the side, looking concerned between the two. "Midnight must not be serious... right?" The beta hesitantly asked Hamish hesitantly, but the last part was clearly aimed at Midnight. 

"Oh, I am, Greybeard," Midnight responded, the devastated expression on Randall's face making Jack's heart ache. Midnight faltered for a second before growling at Hamish and clasping his hands on the alpha's wrist, trying to get rid of his grip.

"Jack's body could have supported two werewolves at that time but only if he accepted both of us, which he does now. However, if you try to take any of us out of him, he will die right after. He's ours, alpha" Midnight snorted mockingly at the last word, his nose suddenly bleeding and causing Midnight to smile, "And if one of us wants to, we can speed up the process!".

Jack felt his heart in his mouth as his mind seemed to blur and his vision spun. Hmm, Professor had really left out some important details. 

Like the fact that by the way accepting two hides inside him, he wouldn't die anymore but he lost control of his body. Jack didn't know which was worse, and he was looking at Hamish's fiery but also worried and desperate look. 

He hated seeing his alpha like that, and Randall's kicked puppy look wasn't helping. Lilith would truly kick his ass for making them feel that way, and Jack would deserve it.

"You... Don't. Don't do it" Hamish said clearly trying to look determined but his voice betrayed his panic and concern, even though his grip remained firm.

Midnight and Hamish stared at each other for what felt like hours, while for Jack his vision was getting more blurred by the moment and he could barely see Hamish and Randall, their shapes looking like blurs.

His mind seemed to be shutting down while his body went limp, making him feel like a puppet without strings. It was then that he realized why he was feeling this way.

Midnight was doing a demonstration of what he said for Hamish and Randall, by slowly killing Jack in front of them. Damn, the asshole really knew how to be a cold and cruel bitch.

Jack's conscience started to fade and he felt a comforting shape in the back of his mind.  He choked the names of his pack members in a internal whisper, thinking he had heard his alpha's voice at some point. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment, and please feel free to ask me anything you want or tell me what do you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys, I'm alive even tho I know you must want to kill me lol. I'm sorry for taking so long to write this chapter but I had a writer's block, I just couldn't put my ideas in it in a good way but my friend and new beta helped me, and now I'm back😊. I hope you like it!
> 
> I want to thank you for all the kudos and comments, they are so important to me, so please leave your opinion, doubts, constructive criticism or compliments (just no hate, please), they are what motivates me to keep writing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters, they all belong to Netflix

Chapter 4

Vera walked down the corridors of the Order with her usual confident posture and an arrogant expression on her face, but inside, she was worried about the group of stupid werewolves. 

She would never admit it, but she had become a little... attached, to Hamish and his puppies. And not knowing how they were doing, but mainly what they were doing at the time, bothered her control freak self. 

However, she had bigger concerns now, like the disappearance of several of her acolytes. A part of her had no doubt that the werewolves had something to do with it, they always had, somehow, but another part was sure that in the state they were in, they wouldn't have time for a massacre.

This left Praxis as prime suspects, which wasn't a surprise.

Despite keeping what happened and their new leader's corpse a secret, there was still the possibility that the news of Alyssa's death had somehow reached them. Unrestrained revenge made sense for such an inelegant group, and now without Vade Maecum, it was the right time to exterminate them.

Vera would guarantee that this time no one would survive.

With a flick of her hand, she opened the door to the altar room and entered, closing the door without touching it and slowly walking over to Alyssa's body. 

She looked as beautiful as naive even in death.

Her skin was pale and cold, her lips bluish and eyes closed, the wound on her neck was already dry and the blood that was staining her skin had already been removed by Vera herself. 

She came over, raising her hand over Alyssa's, but she couldn't touch her. Closing her eyes for a moment, Vera took a deep breath and opened them, ignoring the stab of pain in her heart. 

She didn't love the girl, she hadn't loved anyone for years and it was better that way, and she had been too hard on Alyssa. But she believed in her. In her potential, her intelligence, and in the end, she had just been another disappointment in Vera's career.

A painful one, but still one.

Vera sighed and walked towards her office, opening the door with a flick of her hand and going directly to her drink bottles. She put a bit of one of them in a glass, snapping her fingers and making three ice cubes appear inside it. 

Vera took the glass, but froze as soon as she heard a voice she knew well. "Grand Magus... you live up to what I saw of you" She turned around casually, holding a gasp and keeping her expression unreadable when she saw Alyssa sitting in her chair. 

Or at least, a version of her. 

She was sitting comfortably with her legs crossed, her eyes were black with red irises and her blond hair was streaked with black. That wasn't Alyssa.

"I'm flustered. What are you? A demon?" Vera questioned pointedly but shuddered, hiding her concern about the possibility. If it were really a demon, it would've to be strong enough to pass through dozens of protections without anyone noticing. 

And it would be a hell of a coincidence that several of her acolytes disappeared just a few hours ago.

"Oh no, I'm not one of those. I'm not as old as their existence but I'm something more powerful" That version of Alyssa giggled darkly and in an instant, Vera's glass appeared in her hand, she took a sip and smirked, "You call me Vade Mecum Infernal, but I prefer only Infernal in this form".

Vera didn't have time to react, not even when she felt an invisible force tighten in her throat, preventing her from speaking. 

She tried to fight and break free, but her magic felt far away again and she was soon dragged to the chair in front of her table, being forced to sit by the same invisible force.

No, that couldn't be possible. She had heard rumors about it, but it couldn't be. This had only happened once, a long time ago, and it had been worse than the last time a high-ranking demon walked on Earth.

A trail of blood and death had been left behind before the dark book remained just that, a book. If that was really true, then Alyssa had fucked up more than she thought.

"Don't try to fight, Vera, it's useless, you should be smart enough to know that" Infernal said in a falsely affectionate voice, mocking her. 

Everyone who insulted her like that paid for it, in the most painful way possible, but she was smarter than that to get ahead of herself. Last time, she had lost her powers and the situation wasn't as serious as it is now.

"My acolytes. Was that you? Did you kill them?" She questioned coldly, because for now it was obvious that they were no longer alive. 

"Yes, and it wasn't as exciting as I would like. They were weak, cowards and easy to kill... but it will satisfy me for a while. I can have more fun after, after all, I have plenty of time and a lot of options for it" Infernal smirked and shuddered, finishing the drink. 

"Then what do you want from me? I'm not like them" Vera affirmed with false arrogance and gave a small smile, knowing that she couldn't show weakness at that moment. 

"Vera, Vera, Vera. You're right, you're not like them, you ruined my plans for Robert and I need to say, I'm pretty vengeful. I wanted to kill you in many brutal ways, but you can be useful. And one of the reasons for it, is that you've the resolution of my problem," Infernal said soberly and put her arms on the table, approaching her face. 

"You see, some things that belong to me are out there, thinking they could have escaped from me when I created them. They're in some place that specifically doesn't allow ME to see it, even in this body's memories. But you know where they are, and I have to send them a message. And one way or another, I'll have this information" The dark entity explained with a manic smile, and somehow, her eyes looked even blacker and possessiveness shone in them. 

Something was wrong, there was something that the rumors didn't tell her. But preserving the Order was the only thing that mattered, and giving the personification of the most dangerous book in history what it wanted was the best way to make sure of it.

"What do you want to know?" She asked and breathed slowly, facing Infernak and being unable to stop herself from widening her eyes when the entity asked.

"Where are my fucking werewolves, Vera?"

* * *

Lilith took a quick breath as she ran through the forest, missing it and wishing she could be in her true werewolf form. 

Maybe later. 

Tinder purred and she smirked, running faster. Her hide had been the only thing that had kept her sane in hell, it had been an anchor even in her most painful and most brutal moments. 

Demons were a pain in the ass, of the worst kind, and knowing that she quickly adapted to their lifestyle was a little scary. But her pack would never need to know that, the things she did, they didn't have to. 

And Tinder would keep her secret, Lilith thought and felt the comfort coming from her skin, letting herself be carried out by her instincts. 

Smelling the forest, the wood and plants. Listening to its noises and looking for miles for any threat, she felt the adrenaline. The only thing more familiar than that was the intoxicating smell of blood, and if it wasn't too strong to belong to an animal, she wouldn't have noticed it.

Lilith followed the scent, slowly stopping when she felt she was getting closer and closer to the source of it. She stopped at the edge of the forest, returning from where she had left since the den was in the clearing just a few miles away. 

And then she saw the source of the blood smell. 

There were several shattered, mangled bodies scattered through the edge around the clearing. The amusement and pleasure of whoever did it could be felt in the air, a sadistic satisfaction permeating it. 

It was constant in Hell.

She walked among them, the sight of guts and limbs disgusting her even less than before, that is, not at all. But Tinder was agitated, nervous, which was unusual and even worrying. 

And maybe she knew why when she saw a body that wasn't completely disfigured, of a white blonde girl. Her eyes had been gouged out, there was a big cut in her throat and almost all of her bones had been broken, while there was a hole in her chest where her heart was supposed to be. 

Damn, the agony and fear of her and the others had been so great before their deaths that she could still smell them on their bodies. 

Or what was left of them.

But that wasn't what mattered, it was the fact that she recognized this girl. from the Order's party. 

Lilith crossed her arms and sighed. 

Hamish would kill her.

  
  
  
  


**Guys, if you have any doubts, don't be shy and ask me in the comments. And if you also liked this chapter, please tell what you think about it and share your doubts, requests and opinion.**

**Author's Note:**

> We are a small fandom and need to support each other, and your opinion means a lot to me.


End file.
